My Prince is Pervert
by Blue Flash Tiara
Summary: "kau berani macam-macam denganku?" "KYAAAA,ja-jangan.." "KAMU MESUM,YOU PERVERT SASUKE-KUN" apa saja pengalaman murid di KONOHA SUPER HIGH SCHOOL?dan bagaimana jika pangeran mereka ternyata yang diluarnya ganteng didalamnya berotak MESUM? gak pandai buat Summary. langsung aja. RnR ya.
1. Chapter 1 : Permulaan

**WARNING: GAJE,TIDAK BEGITU BAGUS, dan kawan kawannya.**

**Genre: Romance atau tentukan sendiri.**

**AUTHOR: UZUMAKI UCHIHATIARA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke,Naruto,suigetsu adalah murid kelas XI A yang paling populer,terkenal,kaya di Konoha Super High School termasuk dalam grup Popular 3 yang dibuat oleh mereka.

Perkenalan dulu ya:

Uchiha sasuke

**Uchiha sasuke **itulah namanya murid terkaya,terpopuler,tertampan disekolahnya sasuke memiliki 2 julukan, julukan yang diberi fans girls sasuke adalah pangeran cool karena sifat sasuke yang dingin tapi keren, julukan umumnya adalah si naughty boy karena walaupun keren sasuke mesum,banyak selingkuhan. Dia juga salah satu anggota Popular 3.

Uzumaki naruto

Jangan salah pemuda berambut kuning dengan sifat tidak bisa tenang ini adalah salah satu anggota Popular 3 dan dia murid kaya,populer,tampan disekolahnya walaupun kalah dengan uchiha sasuke, julukannya juga ada 2,julukan dari Fans Girls Naruto adalah pangeran kuning dan julukan umumnya adalah si kuning aktif.

Suigetsu

Pemuda ini populer,kaya,dan tampan,dia juga masih dibawah sasuke dan setara dengan naruto,anggota popular 3,julukannya ada 2 juga, julukan dari fans girls suigetsu adalah pangeran air, dan julukan umumnya si playboy air.

Uzumaki karin

Karin panggilannya perempuan yang paling populer,paling cantik nomor 1 disebelah sasuke,laki laki terpopuler disekolah,sifatnya polos,baik,ramah, jangan remehkan karin walaupun polos dia itu Nakal. Karin juga memakai kacamata, karin adalah ratu populer konoha super high school, karin masuk kelas XI A,ketua sasuke FG.

Haruno sakura

Sakura (baca:forehead) cewek bertenaga monster –dishannaro sakura, author: tunggu dulu sakura author blum selesai ngomong- walaupun sakura bertenaga monster sakura tetap manis,cantik dan err... imut –author:puas? Sakura: ehehehe iya deh author maav-,sakura adalah salah satu FG sasuke,kelas X B.

Yamanaka ino

Ino (baca: ino pig) cewek manis berambut pirang poninya panjang kesamping rambutnya diikat 1 kebelakang,cantik,imut,berada dikelas X B.

Chapter 1

Pagi harinya terlihat seperti hari-hari biasa, FG popular 3 sudah baris menyambut kedatangan pangeran-pangeran mereka, ada yang membawa kertas besar bertuliskan I LOVE U,SASUKE-KUN yang dipegang oleh seorang perempuan cantik,manis, seksi dan err berdada besar, dia menggunakan baju tanpa lengan sebatas perut 2 kancing diatasnya dibiarkan terbuka dan rok pendek diatas lutut pokonya penampilannya itu 'seksi dan indah'itulah penilaian seorang uchiha sasuke yang berotak mesum tapi tampan.

karin ,ketua popular 3 FG juga sangat seksi lebih seksi dari shion, karin berpakaian kemeja dengan 4 kancing diatas terbuka dan rok yang panjangnya hanya 3 cm dari pangkal pahanya. Konoha super high school memang sekolah bebas, sasuke memakai baju kemeja putih 2 kancing diatasnya terbuka,dan celana panjang hitam. Ada juga yang membawa kertas besar bertuliskan I LOVE POPULAR 3,FOREVER dan I LOVE NARUTO-SENPAI ada juga,I LOVE SUIGETSU-KUN dan sebagainya,

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU"teriak shion,salah satu penggemar sasuke. 'apa-apaan ini dasar berisik'batin karin, "ayo bubar semua popular 3 mau masuk kedalam kelas"perintah karin, FG popular 3 pun bubar. Karin langsung menggelayutkan tangannya ke tangan sasuke dan jalan disamping sasuke.

"Arigatou ya karin udah nyuruh mereka bubar, tadi aku nyesek banget saat mereka berebut minta tanda tangan dan fotoku"ucap naruto tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari Nintendo DS yang dia mainkan.

"Arigatou juga ya karin udah nyuruh mereka bubar"ucap suigetsu juga

"sama-sama Naruto,Suigetsu itu tugasku menjadi ketua popular 3 FG"balas karin ke naruto dan suigetsu.

"Arigatou karin"ucap sasuke singkat,jelas,padat, karin malah tersenyum dan berkata "sama-sama sasuke-kun"itulah yang diucapkan karin.

**SKIP TIME **(istirahat kelas XI A)

Kelas XI A memiliki jam istirahat yang panjang sampai jam pulang, kenapa? Karena sensei mereka, Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk, sebelum istirahat mereka belajar komputer dan olahraga jadi mereka belum melihat kakashi-sensei. Di perpustakaan kita bisa melihat karin sedang menunggu seseorang (baca:Uchiha Sasuke).

_Anata no kara,mina te aishi,minna kokora lita metsuno karaaa_

_Saate motone kasino netami, sa'ato minna te sukkara, saate minna aishi,aishi...aishi..._

_Aishiteruuuuuu...aishiteruuu... aishiteruu...noo...nooooo..._

_Minna...aihiteru...no...karaa...aishiteru no karaa, annata no karaaa. Mina te aishiteruu,_

Tiba-tiba handphone karin berbunyi dengan lagu berjudul "AISHITERU NO KARAA" – lagu buatan author lho, tiba-tiba aja liriknya terlintas dipikiran author – "dari...

**TBC (To Be Countinue)**

Dibelakang panggung:

Author: akhirnya selesai juga,lagu AISHITERU NO KARAA itu bukan lagu siapa-siapa lho itu hasil imajinasi author sendiri.

Karin: KYAA SASUKE-KUN, peranku pasangan dengan SASUKE-KUN,dan jadi RATU POPULER asyikkk,Arigatou ya author-san.

Sasuke: Hn

Author: eh Arigatou juga karin-san. Gimana sasuke-kun dan karin-san senang gak?suka gak sama lagunya?

Sasuke: aku sih suka sama fictnya dan lagunya, bagus.

Karin: aku setuju dengan sasuke-kun,2 2nya bagus.

Author: arigatou.

Karin: aku pergi dulu ya, sayonara sasuke-kun, Author-san.

Author: sayyonara karin-san.

Sasuke: see ya author-chan –senyum ke author- -nyium bibir author sekilas-

Author:see ya sasuke-kun, KYAA senyumnya arigatou –blushing-

RnR yaa, LIKE juga,jadikan FAVORITE yaaa, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke is Pervert

**Don't Like and Review, Don't Read**

**Naruto = Masashi kishimoto**

**Fict ini = Uzumaki UchihaTiara (AUTHOR)**

**Genre: romance atau tentukan sendiri.**

**Warning: GAJE,SASUKARIN, dan sejenisnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 2

"dari sasuke-kun?ada apa ya"gumam karin sambil bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

DARI: 0821xxxxxxxx

Karin apa kau sudah menunggu diperpustakaan? Kau tidak jadi keperpustakaan jadi kalau kau masih ingin memenuhi ajakanku setelah kau bereskan peralatanmu aku tunggu didepan gerbang, ingat jangan lama.

DARI:0812xxxxxxxx

Baiklah sasuke-kun, tunggu aku ya.

Itulah pesan singkat antara Ratu Populer konoha super high school dengan Pangerannya, setelah membalas pesan dari sasuke karin langsung berlari menuju kelas untuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya karena sudah jam pulang, saat didepan gerbang sekolahnya karin melihat sasuke telah menunggunya, entah dari tadi atau barusan.

"apa kamu menunggunya sudah lama sasuke-kun?"tanya karin

"ya"jawab sasuke singkat

"maafkan aku ya sasuke-kun, kalau aku lama"ucap karin

"hn, ayo"ajak sasuke sambil menarik lengan karin menuju parkiran dan karin hanya menurut.

Karin dan sasuke masuk kedalam mobil sport hitam milik sasuke, sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju apartemen pribadi Sasuke.

"mau ngapain kita kesini sasuke-kun?"tanya karin, yang ditanya malah nge-jawab "kau menginap dirumahku selama 2 hari karena kakashi-sensei sakitkan? Kemungkinan kakashi-sensei akan masuk pada 5 hari mendatang dan besok hari minggu kan?hari senin kita juga libur jadi kau harus menginap disini"itulah jawaban (baca:perintah) sasuke, karin hanya mengangguk.

"kamarmu dilantai bawah di sebelah ruang kedap suara karin"ucap sasuke "oh ya karin, apa kau mau ikut nonton?"tanya sasuke yang memang sedang nonton TV

"aku mau"jawab karin, selang beberapa menit setelah sasuke dan karin menonton TV karin pamit untuk izin kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri alias mandi, tapi saat karin berjalan menuju kamarnya tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh dan kacamatanya terjatuh saat karin ingin mengambil kacamatanya ada yang duluan mengambil kacamata karin dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu karin berdiri.

"kau cantik saat tidak memakai kacamata, mengapa kau tidak memakai lensa kontak saja?"tanya sasuke

"aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membelinya sasuke-kun"jawab karin

"ganti bajumu,kita akan pergi jalan jalan"suruh sasuke, karin hanyak mengangguk lalu segera menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"cantik"puji sasuke pelan saat melihat karin keluar dari kamarnya memakai dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna ungu sayangnya pujian sasuke itu dapat didengar oleh karin yang memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu merasakan aura-aura seseorang ataupun lebih dan sekarang karin merasakan aura sasuke berubah sementara dari dingin (biru) datar (putih) menjadi hangat (merah) dan kasih sayang atau cinta (pink).

"barusan kamu bilang apa,sasuke-kun?cantik? aku bisa merasakan perubahan auramu"terang karin

"hn"jawab sasuke singkat.

"sudahlah ayo"lanjut sasuke sambil menarik tangan karin menuju mobilnya. "kita mau kemana sasuke-kun"tanya karin saat ditengah perjalanan.

"Konoha Super Mall (KSM)"jawab sasuke singkat 'itukan Mall paling terkenal dan khusus untuk anggota klan berkelas dan kalau masuk seingatku memakai Mall Clan Card tapi aku tidak membawa Mall Clan Uzumaki Cardku'batin karin dalam hati, ya kan Uzumaki klan berkelas diatas klan Uchiha yang menduduki posisi kedua.

"Mall Clan Card?"tanya petugas yang bernama Mio (petugas Konoha Super mall).

"ini"kata sasuke seraya memberikan Mall Clan Uchiha Card.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"tanya petugas itu memastikan, sasuke hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan petugas itu.

"MCC?"tanya petugas itu lagi kepada karin, karin terkejut lalu merogoh saku dressnya ternyata MCUCnya ada di dalam saku Dressnya, "ini"karin segera memberikan MCUCnya. "silahkan, selamat datang Di KSM, sasuke-sama,Karin-sama,ini MCC kalian"ucap Mio.

"apa kau mau membeli Lensa Kontak karin?"tanya sasuke, "ya"jawab karin.

"bagus yang warna apa ya sasuke-kun?"tanya karin saat melihat lihat lensa di Optik di KSM.

"merah dan hitam"jawab sasuke.

"oke, aku pilih warna merah dan warna hitam ya, Tonbe"ucap karin kepada petugas Optik KSM.

"Coba pakai karin"suruh sasuke, karin pun memakai lensa berwarna hitam seperti mata onyx sasuke dan hasilnya sasuke memuji karin lagi "cantik, sebaiknya kau memakainya setiap saat". "baik"jawab karin.

"sasuke-kun ayo kita ke Make Clanners Good (MCG)"ajak karin sambil memeluk lengan sasuke mesra.

"hn"kata sasuke merekapun pergi menuju MCG, MCG merupakan tempat menjual aksesoris dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Clan, tempat benda-benda clannya dipisahkan dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan kekuatan klan dan MCC clannya.

"aku ke bagian Clan Uzumaki ya"pamit karin, karin membuka tempat clan uzumaki memakai segel pembuka dan MCUC, sasuke membuka tempat clan uchiha memakai sharingan dan memilih tempat Clan Uchiha Mangekyou Sharingan dengan membukanya menggunakan MS dan MCUC.

Di kasir sesudah membeli keinginan mereka berdua...

"kau beli apa saja karin?"tanya sasuke datar, "aku hanya membeli baju chuunin Uzumaki, stiker klan uzumaki, gulungan jutsu rank C,B,A,S di klan uzumaki, gulungan jutsu terhebat klan uzumaki, sejarah klan uzumaki,"jawab karin. Hanya?katanya hanya? Itu sih lebih dari hanya karin kalau hanya itu seperti sasuke yang HANYA membeli gulungan jutsu terhebat klan uchiha dan baju jounin uchiha.

"semuanya digabung ya?"tanya petugas kasir itu. "ya"jawab sasuke singkat.

"semuanya 453.000"ucap petugas kasir itu. Sasuke pun memberikan uang sebesar 460.000.

"ini kembaliannya"ucap petugas kasir itu lagi. "ayo pulang"ajak sasuke menarik tangan karin, karin yang dari tadi ingin pergi ke semua (baca: hampir semua) tempat di KSM hanya pasrah tangannya diseret (baca: dibawa) oleh pangeran pujaan hatinya.

"hah...capek banget"ucap karin merebahkan dirinnya disofa ruang tengah sasuke, 'bau..lebih baik aku mandi'komentar karin sendiri dalam hati dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi tanpa sepengetahuan sasuke.

"Karin?"panggil sasuke sambil mengetok kamar karin tapi tidak ada respon dari ratu populer Konoha Super High School itu, karena itu sasuke mencoba membuka pintu kamar karin yang ternyata tidak terkunci tapi yang sasuke cari ternyata tidak ada didalam kamarnya, sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menunggu karin.

Sekitar 50 menit kemudian karin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang hanya menutupi dada sampai paha karin ditambah rambut karin yang digerai kebelakang menambah pesona kecantikkannya yang menggoda nafsu setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya termasuk, sasuke.

'aku..aku tidak tahan'batin sasuke kehilangan kendalinya.

"KYAAA..sasuke-kun kena..."ucapan karin terpotong karena mulutnya ditahan oleh mulut sasuke "Hmmmph..ahh...hmppph..shas..shaskehhh"desah karin saat lidah karin 'kalah melawan' lidah sasuke dan sasuke pun mulai mengabsen gigi karin sampai nafas keduanya habis sasuke baru melepaskan ciuman panasnya "kau berani macam-macam denganku?"tanya karin, tapi sasuke menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan 'aktivitas'nya kembali, mata merah karin terbelalak saat sasuke menciumnya lagi dengan kasar, sasuke memandu karin ke kasur karin yang berwarna putih bergambar bunga sakura, dan langsung menindih tubuh karin tangan kiri sasuke mengelus paha putih karin "ssshhh..hmm"desahan karin membuat sasuke semakin nafsu, karin mencoba melepaskan tubuh sasuke yang menindihnya namun tetap saja tidak berhasil karena tubuh pangeran sekolahnya ini lebih kuat dibandingkan karin sendiri, sasuke berpindah dari mulut ke leher meninggalkan kissmark dileher putih karin, berpindah dari leher ke dada karin dan ke daerah sensitif karin, sasuke menjilat daerah sekitar tempat sensitif karin "KYAAA...ja-jangan.."teriak karin tapi tetap dihiraukan sasuke dan bla..bla..bla...

"Hoammh"karin terbangun karena merasa ada sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan benar saja sewaktu karin bangun sasuke sedang memeluknya dengan keadaan tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"aw..aw..aw"keluh karin saat merasa ada yang sakit di daerah sensitifnya dan merasa semua badannya pegal dan sakit semua dilehernya terdapat kissmark yang sasuke berikan tadi malam.

"sudah bangun princess?"tanya sasuke.. karin hanya mengangguk, "bagaimana semalam?belum puas? Nanti lakukan lagi ya"ucap sasuke dengan seriangi mesumnya, karin baru ingat kenapa tubuhnya dipeluk sasuke dan sakit sakit "KAMU MESUM, YOU PERVERT SASUKE-KUN"teriak karin, "tapi kau menikmatinya kan? Malah tidak mau berhenti sampai kau nya basah sekali"balas sasuke dan berhasil membuat wajah karin merah semerah tomat kesukaan sasuke "su-sudahlah a-aku mau man-mandi dulu"elak karin.

**SKIP TIME** (in school)

Tidak seperti hari senin – kamis fans-fans girls popular 3 pada hari jum'at dan sabtu tidak baris seperti biasa.

**KARIN POV**

"karin kok lehermu merah?dan kok gak pakai kacamata?kok lensa matamu hitam?"tanya kate dan gen,teman 1 grup karin, POPULAR QUEEN nama grup karin. Kate dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada 1 tanda merah di leher karin karena rambut karin diikat ala ekor kuda dan karin memakai lensa kontak hitam yang kemarin ia beli bersama sasuke di Konoha super mall.

"nggak tahu aku kok merah begini, aku gak pakai kacamata karena aku memakai lensa kontak warna hitam kate,gen"jawab karin santai.

"oh~~"ucap kate dan gen ber-OH ria.

"disini kau rupanya"ucap...

**TBC (To Be Countinue)**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya...

RnR ya... truss dukungannya juga diperlukan karena saya tahu fict sasukarin saya tidak sebagus fict sasukarin lainnya..

TERIMA KASIH


End file.
